<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not Jealous by kitkat0723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689585">I'm not Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723'>kitkat0723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoyed Eddie, Dancing, Drinking, Fire fam night out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Taylor gets on Eddie's nerves, a night out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a 118 night out, Taylor Kelly interrupts their fun and Eddie has had enough of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts">novemberhush</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dee. Cuz she's awesome. And she requested the prompt. I'm not jealous. I could never be jealous of you.<br/>Hope you love it.</p><p>Honestly, I'm not even sure what this is. I had another idea but it didn't work out so instead, you get this. Rated Mature because of the references to sex and drinking.</p><p>This is also Fic #40 for this fandom. Wow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The table in between them holds pitchers half full with the house draft beer empty and almost empty margarita glasses, plates piled high with tapas. His friends are laughing and happy. It had been a good week for the 118. No one died and no one on the team almost died. Music plays from the speakers and the dance floor is filled with people. They all wanted to try somewhere new for a night out instead of their usual Karaoke bar. It was a good decision, they’re all talking over each other, passing jokes in between them. Retelling old stories they’ve all heard before but never get tired of hearing. Eddie, just smiles, sips from his glass, content to enjoy a night out with his family.<br/>
    Something fast and loud comes out of the speakers and Eddie recognizes the tune. Instead of getting up to dance, as Karen calls for them all to hit the dance floor, he stays seated, lets them have their fun. Buck joins their friends and Eddie laughs as he shows them all up. They’ve gotten good at dancing together, and the lessons he’s been giving Buck have been paying off. Buck walks over, a smirk lighting up his blue eyes.<br/>
  “Come on babe, have some fun.” He holds out a hand for Eddie.<br/>
“I’m drinking.”<br/>
“Me too! We’re both going to be really hungover tomorrow, we should enjoy this.”<br/>
  Eddie sighs, shaking his head, but puts his hand in Buck’s and lets the younger man pull him out of the booth and lead him over to the dance floor. The music changes as he and Buck fit their bodies together. Eddie enjoys the feel of his boyfriend against him as they move to the beat of the song. Strong firm hands holding him as he grips Buck’s toned biceps. He lets himself get lost in the rhythm and beat, lets himself get lost in Buck. The weight of everything he carries isn’t there when they dance. He lets it go and always feels lighter, even if he knows he has to pick it up again.<br/>
  When the song ends, they’re both out of breath, and Buck’s face is red, but they’re both smiling like fools as their friends hoot and holler at them. Releasing his grip on his boyfriend, he heads to the bar again. They both need water thanks to sweating from dancing. He’s waiting for the bartender and glancing over at the table when he sees someone step up to the table. He’d know that red hair anywhere. He drops some cash onto the bar as he’s handed the waters and moves over towards the shared table where everyone is less excited, minus the redhead standing at the end of it. She’s animated and Buck is uncomfortable. Anyone with eyes should be able to see it, then again, Taylor Kelly has never been one to figure things out on her own.<br/>
  Eddie clears his throat as he approaches, and Buck slides further away from Taylor’s wandering hands. He hands his boyfriend a glass of water, tells him to drink it while pointedly ignoring Taylor and talking to his co-workers. Everyone’s smile is tight and he doesn’t understand why this woman needs to try to inject herself with his team, his family, and especially with Buck. He knows they slept together in the past, but that was before. When things weren’t okay, now they are. He’s not jealous of Taylor. Never could be.<br/>
  “Hey Buck, want to dance?” Taylor’s face is lit up in a malicious smile and it makes Eddie’s skin crawl. He can feel how uncomfortable Bick is from beside him.<br/>
  “No thanks.” He barely finishes the water, before he’s pouring himself another drink.<br/>
  “Is that all you wanted Taylor?” Eddie asks, then goes back to his conversation with Chim about something little Kevin did earlier in the week.<br/>
  “There’s no need for you to be jealous Diaz. I just wanted to talk to Buck.” Even her voice grates on his nerves.<br/>
  Eddie sits his glass down and turns in the seat. He looks Taylor up and down and rolls his eyes. “<strong>I’m not jealous. I could never be jealous of you.</strong> I’m annoyed you’re once again interrupting myself and my family on a night out. Buck said no and no means no. Go away.” He picks up the pitcher and pours himself another drink, pissed off his good mood was ruined. </p><p>“Babe let's just go.” Buck pushes him slightly with his shoulder. Eddie looks over apologies on his tongue, but everyone else shakes their heads. </p><p>“We’ll see you at work,” Hen waves them off and turns back to talk to Chimney about something.<br/>
“Sure. We did have some fun.” Again, he looks pointedly at Taylor who’s still standing there with her mouth hanging open. “Ms. Kelly, do you mind?  My boyfriend and I need to get going,”<br/>
  Taylor stammers out something, Eddie doesn’t hear. Doesn’t bother trying to figure it out.<br/>
  Buck and him make their way out of the bar, and Eddie pulls his phone out to order an Uber. “How pissed are you?” Buck asks as they lean up against the brick of the bar, the cool night air passing against their skin.<br/>
  “I’m just annoyed she ruined our night and she’s basically stalking you. Does she always have to show up? LA is a big place.”<br/>
  “Sorry,” Buck mumbles and hangs his head.<br/>
Eddie slips his phone back into his pocket and moves to stand in front of Buck. “It’s not your fault. It’s hers. But now, we can go back home, and spend all night cuddling on the couch waiting for the hangover to hit.”<br/>
  It makes Buck laugh as he rests his hands on Eddie’s hips. “There is that. It was kind of hot, ya know. Seeing you dismiss her like that.”<br/>
  Eddie rolls his eyes as he looks up at Buck. “I’m not jealous. I just know you’re not who you were before. And you’re nothing like she thinks you are.”<br/>
  Buck tilts his head to the side. “You think so?”<br/>
  “I know.” Eddie closes the distance between them, kissing Buck. He can taste the bitterness of the beer on Buck’s tongue.<br/>
  Eddie steps back and leans his head on Buck’s shoulder. “We should put on the stereo when we get home so we can dance without being interrupted.”<br/>
  “The last time we went out drinking and came home to dance, you got me naked and we had sex in the living room.” Buck smiles for the first time since Taylor’s arrival.<br/>
  Eddie nods. “I was there I remember.”<br/>
“And you want to do it again?” Buck raises his eyebrow in question.<br/>
  Eddie gives a careless shrug and rights himself. “I mean, it could happen. I just don’t want our fun night out ruined by her.”<br/>
  Buck doesn’t answer as Eddie’s phone sends out an alert and their uber pulls up at the curb. Eddie takes Buck’s hand and leads him to the car. Eddie isn’t jealous, he just knows how amazing Buck is and what an idiot every person was that came before him in Buck’s life is for letting someone as amazing as Evan Buckley go. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come scream at me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>